


【VD】不确定性原理

by Netube



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netube/pseuds/Netube
Summary: 从警队辞职的但丁开了一家侦探事务所，某天他接到了贝瑞公司的委托，要求调查某位员工从公司窃取的信息内容并对其追回。而这次委托中，他遇见了梦里都没发生过的状况。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 打破

**Author's Note:**

> 含有非传统意义上的VD

曼哈顿的早晨从来没有"悠闲"两个字，这里是纽约的心脏，繁华才是它的代名词。从街角到云端，一切都是光怪陆离的，每个人都陷在这个无形的湍流当中上下沉浮，幻想着荣耀和金钱向自己俯首。这里是如此高度繁复与紧密，以至于会让人感到它是如此的疏离与冷漠。贝瑞公司就坐落在这里，33层的大厦，只有顶层享受得到第一缕阳光。

但丁毫无形象地窝在21层会客室的沙发里，声音像是刚睡醒。

"所以说，委托是什么？还特意提到要在这里见面。"

"但丁先生，我们请你来这里是调查的，不是来这里吃快餐的。"对面的人显然是被他的态度激怒了，沉声说。

"我当然知道，现在也没人会请我吃快餐，所以到底是什么调查？"他的坐姿没变，只是微微抬头。

对面的人叹了口气。

"查尔斯·海瑞克，我是这家公司的研发主管。几天前我们发现我们这位程序员，"他递了一个档案夹过来，"威廉·凯，似乎从公司里偷了一些东西，现在他已经失踪24小时了，我们希望你能够找出来他到底偷了什么，并帮我们追回来。"

他看起来一丝想要和自己握手的念头都没有。

典型的"高端人士"，但丁想，或许他现在只想扔下合同和档案赶紧离开这个多重味道混合的房间，在这一点上他还是有些自知之明的。但那又如何，大不了就是不接委托回去继续跟房东赖皮，反正那破地方除了自己也没别的人会租，光是修缮费用就够老格鲁头痛的了。

他接过档案夹：威廉·凯，2012年生于加利福利亚州，照片里面的男人褐发绿眼，戴着黑框眼镜，一幅程序员的标配样子。

"我理解了，不过为什么不直接走法律程序，上报失踪人口不是更好？"

查尔斯斟酌着说："我们怀疑他偷走了一些……敏感信息，在正式上市之前我们需要对此进行保密，如果你同意接下这个委托，还需要另外签订一份保密协议。"

但丁耸肩，继续埋头审阅起档案里的信息："没问题，还有其他的吗？这些资料你直接电邮给我还会更快些，大公司的效率就这么低？"

"当然，我们还有一项要求。"

  


查尔斯向门外示意，又一个西装男走了进来，站在查尔斯的身边。但丁还在垂头看档案，就听见那个人以一种他非常熟悉的腔调说道。

"好久不见，但丁。真是难得的兄弟重聚时光。"

但丁皱着眉抬头，一个长得和他一模一样的白发背头男人一丝不苟地站在他面前，他的相貌虽然和他一样，气质却截然相反。但丁保持沉默，看上去竟然显得格外冷静，而实际上他只是没能反应过来。

"维吉尔……？不这怎么可能我亲眼看见他的死亡证明……你们到底干了什么？"但丁的语气里罕见地带着怒意。

"冷静些但丁先生，这就是我们的另一项要求……"

"开玩笑也不是这么开的，你最好给我解释清楚！"但丁把档案拍在桌上站了起来，这个时候查尔斯才发现这个许多天没刮胡子，身上还一股酒味的落魄侦探竟然比自己还高上半个头，方才他窝在沙发里活像个行将就木的人，现在他站在自己面前，像一头被惹怒的雄狮。查尔斯一时失去了言语。

一只手伸了过来挡在他们之间。

"容我来解释。"维吉尔说。

但丁停下动作看向他，蓄势待发得像是如果他不给个令他信服的答复，下一秒就会过来揪着他的领子扔出21层的窗外。

"你应该知道贝瑞公司的主要业务吧。"

"不是我关心的范畴。"

"你真的应该好好做功课，但丁。"维吉尔的语气相当平静且遥远，"这家公司的主要业务是开发人工智能，近期的目标旨在开发可以模拟人格且可自行更新的人工智能。"

"……你的意思是？"但丁迟疑了。

"我是试用型，模拟的是你七年前死去的哥哥，维吉尔的人格。另一项要求就是本次的调查行动我需要和你一起行动，以便收集数据。"Vergil平静地解释。

但丁沉默着，上下打量这个家伙。他不像是接近30岁维吉尔去世时的样子，眉眼比他回忆里的维吉尔更加深邃，脸上还有细纹，下巴干干净净的不像他一样胡子拉碴。看起来……就像是那个人没有去世而是活到了现在所应有的样子。他以前倒一直想让维吉尔试着穿一下西装之类的，不过那人只会搪塞他说还有任务，西装是更重要的时候才穿的。当然，直到这人去世他也没等到那个更重要的时刻。那个时刻是什么？如今倒也没人能回答他了。

"……我知道了，但为什么是维吉尔？"但丁问。

"我的设计师认为模拟一个过去的人物并推测其未来的发展是一项非常有前景的能力，而作为他的弟弟，我认为你是最能够评判我模拟能力的人。"Vergil答。

但丁缓缓重新坐回了沙发里，手还在微微颤抖，看上去比刚才更萎靡了。他还以为维吉尔和他开了一个天大的玩笑，一瞬间他既想揍他又想吻他，结果居然是这种…荒诞东西…维吉尔终究还是抛下了自己。

"那么我们开始签署合同吧。"看见但丁沉默，查尔斯这才找回了自己的声音。

  


Vergil跟着但丁走出了贝瑞的大门，其实他们两个一般高，只是但丁过于颓废的态度活生生让他像是矮了一截。他今天出来穿的很随便，倒不是说平时就会穿得更正式些——红色飞行夹克搭上脏兮兮的长靴，若不是头发还算是精心梳理恐怕会被流浪者之家的工作人员请进去喝茶。跟在他身后穿着合身西装的华尔街仔与他相比着实反差有些巨大，偏偏华尔街仔目不斜视地跟在他后面，手里还拿着档案夹，大厅里的许多员工不由投来目光。

跟在自己后面的那玩意儿简直是噩梦化身，但丁想。这公司里的小白领是怎么想出来要造个死人来帮他的？光长了一副维吉尔的脸……刚才但丁本想直接走人，结果又在那目光的注视下鬼使神差地签了合同，想起来他都觉得后悔。该叫他什么？不，是它。维吉尔早就死透了，哪怕模样相似，这东西也不是人，更不是维吉尔。现在他只想赶紧做完调查好快些离开它，但还有个问题。

但丁揣着兜没有回头，装作不在意的样子问它应该怎么称呼。

"任何你喜欢的称呼都可以，"Vergil露出一个微笑，可惜但丁并没有看到，"我的建议是维吉尔。"

"……行，那我就叫你铁皮罐头了。"但丁的语调毫无波澜，"那么铁皮罐头，那位凯先生的住址在哪里？快一些解决你我都好办。"

"他的住址已经在档案里标注过了，皇后区的34大道42-18号，三号公寓楼的3-2。另外容我提醒，我的身体表面是由新型材料制成以模拟人类皮肤的，并非你所说的'铁皮罐头'。"

"相比起我哥你的话可有些多。"但丁撇了撇嘴，走到街边开始拦车。

Vergil迅速地闭上了嘴。

"……可我对我皮肤的仿真度还是有自信的其次模拟是需要更多数据支持而非一蹴而——"它还是忍不住插嘴。

"你说的，我挑个我自己喜欢的称呼就行。"但丁打断他，拦下了一辆出租车开始报地名，没给它任何反驳的空间。

Vergil判断了一下当前的状况，决定还是钻进车里。 


	2. 探索

42-18 34th Avenue #3 3-2 

  


"不知道房东看见自己安的门锁变成了电子锁会怎么想。"但丁摸着下巴对门上的黑色小盒子左看右看。

"这正方便了我们。"Vergil站到他身旁。

"不知道你对方便到底有什么误解，我带的撬锁工具可算是白费了。"

"这种型号的门锁都是跟室内的无线网络相连，而普通的家用无线网络都是很容易被黑入的。"Vergil靠在了门旁。

等着这位铁皮罐头发表更多言论的但丁什么都没等到，直起腰语气不善："怎么，难不成你还在等我求你？"

Vergil颔首："根据我的调查，维吉尔倾向于在这种无关紧要的小事上让人服从，而我正是在模拟这一状况，但丁。"

"哈 哈，看来终结者并不是科幻片，这里不就有个天网吗。不要用那个声音叫我名字，铁皮罐头。"但丁抱胸。

"而我的设计者认为你会喜欢，另外容我强调——"

但丁打断他："我不喜欢，谢谢您嘞，如果你不想帮忙就麻烦你的新型材料屁屁从我面前滚开我要暴力开锁了。"

正当他从口袋里掏出撬锁工具试图研究盒子的构造时，嘀的一声，门开了。Vergil绕过他打开门，回过头来对他露出一个假笑："不客气，弟弟。"

……这铁皮罐头在拿自己当猴耍？但丁恼怒地跟着进了房间，一不留神踢到了门口的拖鞋。

事实上，铁皮罐头说的没错，维吉尔的确喜欢在这种无关紧要的地方找他麻烦，小时候是作业，进了警校是上下铺，明知道自己想要什么，他就是要装作一副我不知道的样子等自己来央求，连死后也不让他安宁。他以为自己都快忘干净了，七年过去，他把所有的回忆都灌进酒里，灌进胃里，以期许浑浑噩噩能够让他得到一个安静的夜晚和梦境。现在但丁看着自己眼前那个自称维吉尔的家伙在别人的房间里翻来翻去，只觉得噩梦从他的回忆里滚滚而来，成了他现实的一部分。该死的维吉尔。

"如果我没记错，受雇来这里调查的人应该是你？"看见但丁进了房间就开始发呆，Vergil幽幽地说。

但丁横了它一眼：“是啊毕竟房间里的人只有我。”

  


威廉·凯的公寓没有人在，客厅的墙上挂了许多达利的仿作，而且凯本人似乎对其画面构成元素颇为痴迷，眼睛和时钟的雕塑摆满了原木色高脚桌，占据了客厅的一角但和其他的陈设格格不入。

但丁在被Vergil提醒后就从兜里掏出了一双橡胶手套，虽说自己家乱的不行，但是对待现场他还是保持着当警察时的习惯。

莫名其妙还很诡异的画、专门陈列相关元素的桌子……像个什么邪教祭坛一样，但丁心想。

客厅没有任何的照片，但丁掀开一角后却发现了其后有挂过照片的痕迹。

“他把照片藏起来了，为什么？”但丁喃喃自语。

“看厌了？”

“没跟你说，推理是由我来的好吗。”

但我的第二任务就是来协助你调查啊？Vergil想着，还是没说出来。

客厅里的垃圾桶是满的，最上面是一罐啤酒，但丁翻找了一下，下面也只有快餐盒和果皮。房间里只有他一个人的脚步声，Vergil被他打发去卧室了，他左右观察，看见了沙发上摆着的道奇队棒球帽。

“最近有任何道奇的球赛吗？“但丁大声道。

”有，周二晚上的直播，道奇赢了。“卧室传来Vergil的回应。

所以，凯在周二的晚上还在看球赛，客厅里的棒球帽和啤酒罐都表明了他根本不在乎周三是什么状态，要么他是一个心理素质过硬的小偷，要么他是个不在乎失败的傻子。

联想到没有收拾过的垃圾和门廊的拖鞋——凯好像没有要出远门的意思。所以是前者？

公寓原本是有两间卧室，但凯将其中一间改造成了他的书房，乱七八糟的充电线堆了一地，桌上的三块显示屏旁什么也没摆，房东的沙发床没有被他挪走，根据上面的使用状况和枕头上的头发，比起干干净净的卧室这里才是他经常睡的地方。检查完卧室和书房的Vergil如此判断。鉴于维吉尔本人对超现实主义没有任何了解，但丁也没让自己发言，它决定保持缄默等待但丁的调查结果。

卧室非常干净，有些过于干净了。床上一尘不染连一根头发都没有，可以看出这里没有人住但是凯依旧想让房间保持原样，为什么？但丁思忖。

在搜查了卧室、厨房以及卫生间和书房后都没有找到照片，尽管很好奇去了哪里，但丁还是决定干点正事。他打开凯书房里的电脑试图找到资金往来或者邮件信息，等待开机的时间内他坐在椅子上翻阅抽屉，毕竟电脑总归是有密码的，他可不是什么天才科学家能一键黑入。

屏幕亮起，电脑直接进入了桌面。

"这可真是奇怪。"Vergil又站到了他的身后。

"……你走路没声音的吗？"但丁被他吓了一跳。看它一点表示都没有，翻了个白眼继续翻起了电脑里的东西。

“我觉得这台电脑被暴力破解过。”Vergil说。

“哦？怎么说？”

“我不觉得一个程序员会呆到连电脑密码都不设，更何况凯先生年轻时候曾因黑客行为被拘留过，虽然没有警方找到证据，最后因为证据不足而撤消了起诉，不过……”

“不过？好吧，我猜你会说你找到了证据。”

”正确。“Vergil假笑着说。

所以在他们之前就有人来过这里，但在证据不足的情况下随便下结论是很危险的，但丁觉得还是先从电脑里找点东西。

凯的银行账单里除了外卖就是一些杂货铺内的消费，值得注意的是上个月前在格林艺术商铺里一次性花掉的一万多块，多半是为了外面那一堆奇怪玩意儿。在这之前还有每月工资到帐后向另一个账户转的3000，持续了一年，直到上个月停止。

"我记得他每个月的月薪也就7500，房租3200，每月还转出去3000……"但丁喃喃自语，"看上去他长期为固定账户汇款，凯先生的父母都去世了，那么这笔钱的去向又……"

但丁又开始翻他的邮件，除了工作邮件之外都没什么特别的。

"但丁。"Vergil提醒。

"怎么？"

"垃圾箱里有一封加密邮件。"

但丁依言打开，邮件是周三下午发送的，里面是一串乱码，如果不注意的话很容易被错过。但丁看了两眼，找了张纸开始解密。

"172-857-362，2200，下周一，绿茵公墓。看上去是交易的时间地点。"

Vergil挑眉："作为一个前缉毒组警察，你的探案水平非常出色，很显然我低估了你的解密速度。"

但丁假装吃惊，"哇哦，那我真是好荣幸。怎么说我现在也是靠这个吃饭的。"

  


在回去前，但丁询问了一下凯的邻居瑞贝卡，她表示凯周三和她一起出门，当时自己的手机被他撞掉了所以印象比较深刻，而凯并没有表现出任何的异常之处，之后就再也没见过他。

"所以凯周三偷走了那个'敏感信息''就再也没回来，后天有得忙了，"但丁自顾自地走到街边开始打车，"谢天谢地后天才必须见到你的'新型材料屁屁'。"

"什么意思？"Vergil走到他身旁，疑惑地说。

"什 么 意 思？你该不会想跟我回家吧，想都别想。"他一个字一个字往外蹦，看起来像领地被侵犯了。

"我认为——"

"想都别想！"但丁大声宣布。

Vergil手还伸着，可但丁迅速地钻进了车里扬长而去，只留给它一个越来越小的黄豌豆。 


	3. 追溯

  


_第一任务：模拟维吉尔_

_优先度：极高_

_当前模拟完成度： 22.49%_

它必须获取更多关于维吉尔的信息才能更成功地模拟。

  


现在是10:20:05 p.m，在交叉比对但丁的通话、上网记录后，Vergil确信现在但丁已经入睡20分钟了。它弯着腰检查——安全性相当差的三杆式执手门锁，上面有很多磨损和撬开的痕迹。

Vergil自认是个很完美的机器人，为了这次的突发危机，技术部的铆足了劲要给他安上各种利于探案的新程序包，冰箱里的红牛很快就被哄抢一空，最后弄得制造间里鸡飞狗跳。问题在于出厂的时候这群顶着黑眼圈的程序员忘了给他加上三定律之外的约束，不过Vergil对此并没有什么意见——它快活地检阅了所有相关资料后，预计可以在1分25秒后打开这扇门。

开门后，HUD上立刻出现了警告：房屋内的酒精浓度达到了0.52%，Vergil皱着眉看向源头：但丁四仰八叉地躺在客厅的布面沙发上不省人事，他面前的茶几上立着7个空瓶和3瓶没开封过的红酒（其中两个装在楼下便利店的塑料袋里），沙发脚散落着3个空瓶和一个披萨盒子，垃圾桶里还有5个捏扁的啤酒罐。

这饮食以人类的标准来说相当不正常。Vergil困惑于他这么做的原因，在明天还有工作的情况下醉成这样是非常愚蠢的选择，这样入睡不仅可能导致感冒，还有可能落枕。

Vergil越来越质疑查尔斯选人的标准了。

  


Vergil避开地上的垃圾把但丁丢在身后，转头去寻找有关维吉尔的物品。

在但丁把整个屋子搞成垃圾场的情况下，寻找相关物品实在是有些困难。包括但丁本人的手机和笔记本电脑内，整个客厅一张照片都没有，更别提它的目标。不过好在客厅之外的地方可以算是荒凉，节约了不少时间，卧室里的衣柜甚至没几件衣服。

下一秒它就后悔了，一墙之隔的杂物间完全不一样，纸箱一个接一个地往天花板叠，高度甚至把唯一的窗户给挡了个干净，密集程度堪称蜂窝，几乎没有侧身进去的空间。如果不是资料显示但丁已经在这里住了五年半，Vergil会推测他是刚搬进来还没来得及收拾。

但丁的兴趣爱好难道是假扮一无所有的流浪汉？Vergil的疑问越来越多了。

  


最终它在最深处的纸箱里找到了维吉尔的衣服和相册，两本笔记本里一本是蓝色的，另一本还是蓝色的。最下面是一个没电了的手机，充电接口是已经淘汰的type-e型。

Vergil又皱起眉——目前有关资料内唯一的维吉尔会表示不满的表情，翻翻找找里几分钟后从纸箱后面找到了遗落在外面的充电线，虽然老鼠把外壳啃掉了一大部分，但还勉强能用。它充上电，然后开始检查其他东西。

相册是一本家庭相册，里面是维吉尔和但丁小时候的相片。而两本笔记本里一本是工作纪事，另一本是私人日记，都写了很大的名字在扉页上。工作纪事比较抽象地写了很多类似号码和关键线索的东西，还有5页就写完了，最后两行写着很大的"？？？"。Vergil把这些全都扫描进了内存里。

私人日记本比工作纪事旧了几分，看上去维吉尔不是每天都会记录的类型。

  


"很难说但丁现在在我心里到底是什么形象，我以为我很了解他，可在母亲死后他一点想要追究的意思都没有，就好像以前那个破小孩不是他一样，依旧笑嘻嘻的跟什么都没发生。我问他之后有什么打算，他居然手柄都没放下，说些什么开心就好，妈妈也会希望我们放下的……怎么可能放下。我打算威胁他跟我一起考警校，他要是不服我就把他通关记录全刷到第二名去。"

"今天他又在学校惹事被人揍了，蠢得要死，不过他慢慢挪过来想靠我肩膀时候的狼狈样子还不错，或许我应该跟他一起找个时间揍回去。"

"我以为我至少会纠结一阵子，不过在但丁整天在身边晃来晃去的情况下犹豫真的很困难，既然有些东西注定是我的，那为什么不直接抓取？"

"这样就是最好的，我会跟他一起分配去27区，租下一套房子。覆水难收，但我也不认为用手指去触摸梦有什么不对的。"

"提前下班跑我凶杀案现场，看上去差点被熏吐了还装没事，瞎逞强。"

"每次休息日都赖着不起床，非得把拿吐司和煎蛋把人给骗起来，我还有案子没结呢谁还有空给他烤吐司，接到电话之后把面包扔进吐司机就赶紧开车去了现场，爱吃不吃吧。结果回来了指着我鼻子说我为什么给他吃糊掉的吐司，这臭小子真是被惯坏了。"

"找到了线索，但现在还不明朗，暂时还是不要告诉他。他一向不爱追究过去，这次我非得证明他是错的。过去是一切的开始，真相绝不该被无端放弃，正是苦难塑造了我们的现在。我不会说我感谢那些事情，但不可否认的是我们现在的人生就像被流水侵蚀后的喀斯特地貌。下个月就是我们的生日了，情况允许的话这件事也许可以当做惊喜。"

  


"原来如此……"Vergil突然明白了它的模拟有哪些缺陷。

没想到他们并不只是兄弟关系。Vergil向已经开机启动的手机伸出手。当然是有密码的，很容易就被破解了："这样就是最好的"之日。它露出一个微笑，第一步的理解已经基本完成，接下来只剩下上传AMHIS模拟。

手机里存着一些视频，时间上来看是他们一起租房后开始拍的——维吉尔眼中的但丁。

  


维吉尔一手端着煎蛋一手拿着手机，腋下夹着报纸摇摇晃晃地朝卧室走。

卧室里窗明几净，纱帘被风吹动，轻轻拍打着床尾。休息日的中午太阳已经高升，但明显自己手上拿着的还是一份早饭，始作俑者以太累为由每个休息日都大咧咧地躺到大中午，不给自己泡咖啡也不给自己泡红茶，就是把窗户全打开也死活不起来。好小子，维吉尔想，现在他预备着把但丁引诱起来然后暴打他。

在床头柜放下煎蛋，维吉尔高举起那卷报纸。一个谋杀者，一个犯罪者！金属的衣架杆上反射出他毫无怜悯的双眼，而但丁，我们的受害者依旧熟睡，对即将到来的危险毫无察觉——

"好香……老哥谢啦……"但丁闻着味儿醒了过来，揉着惺忪的眼睛看向床头。

维吉尔直接当头一棒，吓得但丁立刻睁大了双眼："你干嘛？"

"我的红茶呢？"维吉尔动作没停，又是三四棍子打头，"几勺糖？你又躺到大中午什么都不干！起床削土豆不然你别想吃午饭了。"

但丁连连闪躲，"不是吧你还拍的啊——老哥太恶趣味了吧！两勺啦两勺！这么晚起不都怪你吗！"

维吉尔抱胸："哦？怪我什么？"

"怪你太爱我了现在才叫我起来——"但丁拖长了音，笑嘻嘻的脸上全是理所当然。

"但丁——"维吉尔声音带笑。

但丁扑了上来："我他妈就喜欢你这么叫我名字。"

  


手机一阵晃动，视频也随之停止。Vergil默默地把他们的关系更改成伴侣&兄弟，这么重要的信息但丁居然隐瞒，怪不得它的模拟度不尽如人意。又花了半个多小时把剩下的视频全看完后，Vergil闭上眼。

  


_资料上传中 ……_

_开始解析_

_AMHIS_ _解析进度： 100%_

_是否载入？_

_-_ _是_

_当前模拟完成度： 97.92%_

  


Vergil睁开眼，沉重地叹了一口气。维吉尔为之神魂颠倒的人现在把自己折腾得不成人样，放弃了职业、放弃了当初的房子，甚至放弃了自己，眼睛里死气沉沉什么也看不到，只是任由酒精和垃圾食品摧毁自己。

但他像是学会了维吉尔当初的探案技巧一样……其水平，Vergil会说非常出色，可他为什么活成了这种样子？它抿了抿唇，放下了手中的东西。

光还没有熄灭。

  


在收拾好卧室后，Vergil把倒在沙发上的但丁抱回了床上，盖好被子关上窗，留给他一片安静的夜。

不管怎么样，至少不能住在垃圾场。Vergil撸起袖子。

  



	4. 否认

他闻到了煎蛋和白芝麻的味道。看来今天又可以在床上待一整天了，他想，只要那个背头别来怪他不泡咖啡。警察这一行什么都好，可以吃免费甜甜圈，还能遇见些有趣的同事，就是指不定什么时候就被案子缠身搞得好多天都回不了家。他心满意足地扒了一下被子，发现了不对劲。

我什么时候会穿着外套睡觉了？

但丁迅速睁开眼，事实证明刚刚的确实是幻觉。没有安静的公寓，只有临街的破烂房子。隔着一堵墙都能听见楼底又在堵车，喇叭声此起彼伏的仿佛在搞什么街头交响音乐会。但是那味道确实存在着，或许是隔壁的卢恩太太在做饭。

他疲惫地掀开被子脱下外套，熟悉的呕吐感和眩晕感涌了上来，他两眼发黑扶着墙走进浴室，撑在洗手台上抹了把脸。三个月的牙刷使用期但丁只当它放屁，连漱口杯的杯底长年累月积攒的灰尘他都懒得清理。叼着牙刷，他晃晃悠悠地趿着鞋走向客厅，试图回想起昨天自己是怎么摸回床上睡觉的——

铁皮罐头坐在焕然一新的客厅里拿着报纸，面前的茶几上还摆着两份煎蛋，带白芝麻的那种。

但丁差点把嘴里的牙膏沫全喷出去，指着Vergil大叫："嘿你怎么进来的！"

Vergil翻了一页报纸："我自有我的办法。"

"你他妈在我的房子里坐在我的沙发上看我的报——"但丁的声音越来越大。

"帮我倒杯红茶。"Vergil的脸藏在报纸后面，甚至没有望向他。

"还叫我帮你倒红茶！"但丁感觉血直往脑子涌，他昨天晚上喝那么多酒就是为了远离这破东西，然而它居然还会无视自己意见闯进房子，现在还开始指示他了！别他妈演的像维吉尔似的！

Vergil把报纸向下折了一点，露出半张脸："但丁？"

太像了，但丁头晕目眩。他已经不年轻了，过度激动加上昨晚酗酒在他这具不年轻的身体上带来的后果就是这样，他朝墙一倒差点摔跤。

他站起来扶住但丁，语气里带着责怪："早告诉你喝酒只能当成爱好。"

"……维吉尔？"

"嗯？"

但丁抬起头看他，那神色他再清楚不过：你最好赶紧道歉不然我要拿报纸揍你了。

"………"但丁又垂下头，"抱歉。"

"我猜你的意思是五分钟内我就能喝上茶。"他轻轻地笑了一声。

"两匙糖是吧，等我……刷完牙。"

"慢慢来，早餐在等你。"

但丁转身逃进了浴室里。看看自己那一脸憔悴的样子——冷汗顺着鬓角流到青青的胡茬，眼眶也是红的。但丁这才发现自己后背被汗了个透，被晨风轻轻一吹，他结结实实地打了个寒颤。

是它，不是他，维吉尔已经死了！

  


Vergil看着但丁踉跄逃窜的背影，猜想或许是自己和昨天反差太大导致的，这很奇怪。它的设计师告诉他，模拟死去的人会让未亡的家属感到亲切和愉快，可但丁现在的情绪35.2%是愤怒，61.3%是惊恐，剩下的过于复杂它无法分析，只能猜测那些部分是愉快了。为什么？它的设计初衷就是让人类感受到愿望实现后的满足，根据但丁自己的表现，很明显他希望维吉尔能回到他身边，那为什么他现在大部分都是负面情绪？

1.03秒后，它判断自己的处理器无法解决这个问题，决定直接反馈给服务器。至于自己，暂且还是按照维吉尔的人格进行模拟。

  


但丁在浴室里深呼一口气，无论如何他不能让Vergil待在自己家里，心碎过一次就已经足够糟糕，Vergil的存在只是在他伤口上撒盐而已，他并不需要有人时时刻刻提醒自己维吉尔已经死了，提醒自己七年来的调查根本是一事无成，连维吉尔死亡真相的边缘都没有触及。

他走向那个幻象一样的客厅，步伐沉稳，试图平静地说："听着，你喝完茶后必须离开我家。"

但丁不敢看它。

Vergil的情感模块停止了0.2秒，它料想到但丁会反抗，可没想到他直接筑起一道墙。

按照维吉尔的人格，它现在必然是会说"你家、我家，这之间有任何区别吗？"，可综合刚刚对但丁情绪的判读，它决定还是退一步寻找其他的解决方案。

它放下报纸，微微颔首："如果你坚持的话。"

为了不让但丁感到更加紧张，它在但丁递给它茶时站了起来，然后一饮而尽。

"食物是不会抛弃孤独的人的。"Vergil说完后轻轻带上门，让但丁独自面对那两份回忆里的煎蛋。

  


它站到门外，情感模块里形容它现在的心情是"苦恼"。在但丁如此不愿意面对他的情况下，他根本无法收集到足够的数据，连完成第二任务都成了一件难事。这问题的棘手程度完全超过了它的处理能力，向服务器反馈了问题后它也没别的事情可干，干脆就开始站在门口开始做所有人工智能最初的工作：监视。

在这种情况下或许应该说是……当门卫。

  


但丁瘫在沙发上发呆，煎蛋连一口也没动过。或者照Vergil的说法，他“抛弃”了煎蛋。他原本打算在上午整理一下现有的调查结果，然后Vergil来了，打乱了所有的计划。晚上还要去那什么绿茵公墓，现在也来不及喝酒了。

操。但丁现在就只有这一个字想说。

激烈的敲门声打断了他的"冥想"，但丁恼火地起身开门：楼上的帮派分子正指着Vergil破口大骂。那戴着红色棒球帽的家伙看见但丁开门后转头又对他破口大骂。

"这家伙替你干活哈？这婊子养的他妈的盯着我打电话，你他妈以为你是谁？不要以为你以前是个条子就没人敢惹你，对我放点尊重不然——"

但丁早就知道这栋楼里什么人都有，只是从来没有跟他们正面接触过，也没想和他们接触，显然铁皮罐头先生来的第一天就替他们办了个友好的见面会。面对着rap一样的咒骂他只能连声道歉，赶紧送走这位牛逼哄哄的黑人小哥。

但丁扯住想要辩解的Vergil，硬把它拉进房里。

"我让你走不是让你站在我家门口盯着每一个路过我家的人！我的天啊……"但丁扶着额头，像追着自己不存在的尾巴一样原地打转，"我就让你离开我视线才一个小时不到！"

"……"Vergil似是在思考，又像是漠不关心。

"我到底该拿你怎么办……"但丁听着像是快哭出来了。

  


这或许是一个机会。

Vergil向前一步，把手搭在他的后颈：“无所谓真实，一切都为表象，我们不过是梦影在游荡。”他的手逐渐收紧，控制着他的头颅埋入自己的怀抱，“你可以把我当成一个短暂的梦。”

“……梦是会醒的。”

“时间是真实的。”

  


但丁闭上眼，气息逐渐平缓了下来。虚假或是真实并没有什么所谓，逝去的时光永不可能再被改变。Vergil说的没错，在这次委托结束之后他们再也不会有任何交集，无论他把Vergil真的当作维吉尔还是一直抵抗到最后，到那个时候都没有了任何意义。死去的人不会复活，这只是一个梦。

“……维吉尔。”他回抱住Vergil。

“我回来了。”Vergil把他搂得更紧了些。

  


但丁不合时宜地想起他以前很喜欢的一张桌面壁纸，那上面的红土地龟裂成了一块一块，了无生机。但乌云覆盖着天地，想必不久就会降下暴雨。

他并没有期待过暴雨，至少不是这样的暴雨。

  



	5. 逃避

  


天气逐渐闷热起来，半小时前乌云还只是隐隐能从天际边露出一线，现在就已经压到了大厦前。但丁盘着腿靠在沙发上，腿上搁着他那台不知用了多少年的笔记本，一心浏览着上面整理的调查结果，时不时动手戳两个字上去。

Vergil把煎蛋重新热了一遍，又添了一杯牛奶端到茶几上。他望着窗外阴森森的黑云问："还记得警局外那家便利店吗？"

但丁头也不抬："你是说本顿太太开的那家？"

Vergil点点头，坐到他身边说："每次下暴雨她都会准备好几把伞在门口，每次还伞的都只有你一个人。"

"纽约市民不够诚信啊。"

"我还以为你会稍微反思一下自己骑摩托车不穿雨衣，"Vergil把牛奶端给他，"为什么非去那里借？警局里也有备用伞。"

  


一道闪光忽然划破了天空，昏暗的室内亮了一瞬间又迅速地归为黑暗。随着天崩一样的巨大声响，暴雨终于泼了下来，狂乱地拍打着窗，水雾蒙上玻璃掩盖了远处的风景，只剩下湿润的气息黏在皮肤上。一时间他们都不再说话，只是一同看着灰蒙蒙的窗户，中间却隔着不远的距离。

"……你有没有觉得，这里是座孤岛？"但丁开口了，他仍然望着什么都看不见的窗。

"无人生还？"

"这个时候也不忘本职工作吗，你也真是没有情趣。"但丁叹气，接过那杯牛奶咕噜咕噜地喝光了，"说起本职工作，昨天的调查确实有点问题。"

"……的确，威廉没回家，但也没有带走任何的衣物行李，垃圾桶是满的，很明显周二晚上他没有想过要清理任何痕迹。"

"那个确实是个问题，不过我更在意的是他那间没有用过的卧室。"但丁的手指轻敲电脑，若有所思地说，"他很想让房间保持原样，我刚查过了，他并没有在租房平台上找室友，那就只有一种可能：那间卧室住过其他人。"

Vergil眉头一挑："凯的父母十一年前就过世了，曾经和妹妹莉娜·凯一起住。"

"曾经？"

"她因为胰腺癌正在罗奇斯特医院接受治疗。"

“那就能解释为什么威廉会偷那些敏感信息了……”但丁喃喃道。

Vergil还在默默搜寻关于莉娜的信息：交通信息、社交账号、住院记录……

但丁的手指一顿：“这没有道理啊，如果她还在接受治疗为什么威廉还能拿出那么一大笔钱去整那个邪教祭坛……”

Vergil的搜寻停了下来。

“邪教祭坛，”Vergil面色古怪，“你指的是那些雕塑和画作。”

“不然我还能指什么？”

“那副画，叫《记忆的永恒》。”Vergil试图辩解。

显然但丁并不能理解：“我只知道那些东西让我很不舒服。”

“你不能因为自己的理解问题去称呼——”

“等等、等等，”但丁忽然发现了什么，“记忆的永恒？他要纪念谁？上个月才买的这些破烂东西总不可能是为了纪念他父母吧。”

Vergil显然也发现了这个问题，开始重点黑入罗奇斯特医院的后台，谢天谢地那群程序员忘了给他加上更多的道德标准，他现在可是在动用公司专门为AMHIS项目准备的大型服务器。当然，他本“人”是无所谓的。

“上个月威廉签了莉娜的放弃治疗同意书，现在莉娜只是在医院等死。”

但丁难以置信地看向Vergil：“什么？这家伙让他妹妹在医院等死？假意猩猩地买那么些东西，人都还没死就开始纪念……然后他还偷了公司的东西今晚打算卖掉，抛下一切去寻找新生活？好一个冷酷无情的家伙……”他脑子一转，有些严肃地盯着Vergil，“等下，刚刚那些东西你都是通过正当手段拿到的吗？”

“为什么你会在撬……”Vergil有些不解，随即从但丁的表现中理解到了一件关于维吉尔的事情：或许他是个挺有原则的警察，可这似乎与维吉尔自己的日记是相悖的。

  


Vergl的程序里并没有写当评判标准与现实资料发生冲突时应该怎样做，而他出于某种灵感选择了非常“人类”的做法：撒谎，他服务的是但丁，而非早已埋藏在故纸堆里的维吉尔。撒谎，是一个可以两全其美的解决方式。

于是它从善如流：“这些信息都可以在公开平台查到。”

但丁皱眉，似是有点不相信地说：“既然你都这么说了……”

  


他突然陷入了一种诡异的沉默，因为他意识到了一个问题。他对他那冷酷又柔软的兄长的认知停留在七年前，这七年里尽管他试图像维吉尔那样追查，离开他过去的同事，离开他们过去的房子，离开了跟过去相连的一切……可他失败了，只能离开那条看不见尽头的路，把他的春天和他认为坚韧又狂乱的爱情通通灌进酒里。

这就是问题。他不曾与回忆中的、梦境中的维吉尔有过任何对话，甚至遗忘了许多。是的，是的，他记得早起煎蛋的味道，记得维吉尔经常放在上衣口袋里的香烟品牌，记得他亲吻自己时的狡黠与得意，可他不记得了。

维吉尔是一个怎样的人？如果他在自己身边，如今的他会做些什么？他会不惜以错误的方式去获取信息吗？

这就是问题。他怀念着、愧疚着、爱着、恨着的那个维吉尔，成了一种抽象的东西。也正是因此，他没有任何对坐在他身旁的这个维吉尔倾诉的需求。Vergil说他是评判其模拟成功的标准之一，可他惶恐地发现自己或许并不适合这一工作，也许因为逃避已经成为了某种本能，他既不想打破这沉默的螺旋，也不希望他离开。

首先挑起话头的还是Vergil："我想重看《麦克白》了，既然暴雨停止前我们也无法出门获取信息……"他将手搭在但丁的肩上揉捏了数次，"为什么不和我一起呢？"

就跟之前许多次那样，但丁没法说不。他沉默着点头，顺从自己的饥饿拿上那份热了两遍的煎蛋，然后注视着Vergil打开电视的背影。

那道既陌生又熟悉的背影。

很巧的是今天正好有频道在播，不过考虑到Vergil，可能也不算特别巧。

"……要是用毁灭他人的手段，使自己置身在充满疑虑的欢娱里，那么还不如那被我们所害的人，倒落得无忧无虑。"身着红裙的麦克白夫人情深意切地对着躲藏在披风下的麦克白说着。这是麦克白谋杀了国王后继承王位，饱含着忧虑与愤怒决定谋杀同僚的一幕。

Vergil突然发现了自己的失算，他本意只是试图与但丁回忆起童年时光。

他偷偷瞧一眼但丁，见他还在有一口没一口地吞咽煎蛋，心情稍霁。只听电视里红裙的夫人用抑扬顿挫的腔调念道："啊！我的主！您为什么一个人孤零零的，让最悲哀的幻想做您的伴侣，把您的思想念念不忘地集中在一个已死者的身上？"

但丁吞咽的动作停了一瞬，他试图掩盖这一反应，夸张地把半个蛋塞进嘴里。

"……事情干了就算了。"

Vergil垂眸，他又搞砸了。通过设计师对他问题的反馈，他理解到但丁对维吉尔的死怀有很大的愧疚，尽管他不知道这是为什么。他回顾过事件资料，但丁并没有参与其中，他从头到尾只是个局外人。

  


但丁嘴里包着半个蛋，含糊地对Vergil说他累了需要休息，不要来打扰他。尽管时间方才下午两点整，可在乌云的笼罩下，昏沉的天穹也不似白日。在这些多方面的因素之下他本该默许但丁离开，他也是的确是这样做的，可当但丁关上卧室的门时他却被一种更强有力的情绪所支配了——他无法停下关心。他想抱紧但丁，想要亲吻但丁，想要摧毁他的防御……想要毁灭这阴沉的空气。

  


他忽然无法分清这是属于他自己的想法还是AMHIS模拟出的想法，可他依然选择摸上那金属的把手，轻轻旋开来。

但丁闷在被子里背对着他，语气不善：“不是让你别来打扰我吗。”

  


Vergil新建了一个任务。

他带上门。

  



	6. 斗争

现在，有两股念头。

一个念头来自AMHIS的维吉尔人格模拟，他狂怒着想让但丁得到不断拒绝他的教训，他狂怒得很冷静，只是平静地说着他的计划——他要以暴力的形式完成他的计划。

另一个念头来自Vergil自己的情感模块，或许也不能叫他Vergil，或许，V是个合适的名字。他的情感来源于维吉尔，行为却稍显温和，他也想让但丁得到不断拒绝他的教训，尽管他明白那只是一种防御性的姿态——他想以稍温和的方式：以言语，以体恤。

这两股念头在Vergil的处理器内横冲直撞，共同推着他朝床的方向行走。但丁就躺在上面，如一只遇见危险的鸵鸟一样把头埋在他的沙漠里。

  


他躺在但丁一侧空出的床上。床因为机械的重量凹陷成了一片不明显的梯田，不堪重负般发出它人生中第一声尖啸。但丁掀开被子欲走，却被Vergil一把拦住腰，拖入他的怀抱。

“你就不能放过我吗！”但丁企图掰开他的手臂，却被他卡住脖子扣进他的肩膀，那里没有人类炽热的吐息，只有寂静。

就像两个摔跤选手一般，两人缠斗在一起。这显然是一场不够公平的战斗，但当事者却没有一个在意，一方只是想逃离，而另一方……

Vergil和V正在争夺这具钢铁的使用权。

  


最终是具有更高权限的Vergil获得了胜利，他松开但丁，却又在他即将逃离时把他逮住，如一只发狂的猛兽把他的对手掀翻在床上，卡住他的脖子。Vergil的手不断收紧，看着但丁因为窒息而面色涨红，他却慢悠悠地带着一丝诡异的优雅，用膝盖制住但丁的行动。

低下头，鼻尖与鼻尖相对。Vergil手微松，眯着眼看向但丁那盈满泪的眼眶，浅蓝色眼白上由于缺氧浮现出的细小出血点，像是在享受这亲昵的距离，言语却冷得像冰。

“我选择的后果不是应该你承担的，你的逃离却要得到教训。”

但丁得到了一丝空气，眼神终于得以聚焦到眼前的事物。他困惑于刚刚还绅士十足的Vergil为什么会突然施以暴力，疑惑于Vergil刚刚所说的话语，但更多的，是愤怒，对这个盗窃他兄弟身份的小偷的无穷愤怒。

“你以为……你算谁……”

  


Vergil，或者说维吉尔，其实是个很好懂的人。他看起来不苟言笑，冷酷又稳重，实际上他的愤怒阈值却很低，突破阈值后的那个人只是被狂怒所支配，尽管看上去依旧稳重，甚至多了几分优雅。之所以说他好懂，是因为面对但丁他从来不会说谎。

但丁以前是明白的，他最擅长的事情就是在那阈值的边缘折腾。显然他已经忘记了这一点。

Vergil松开但丁，他的确是想立刻逃走，但他刚刚获取到空气的肺部却并不认同。而这点时间早已足够让Vergil松开那傻乎乎的红白相间领带，把他的双手捆在床头了。

“你他妈……”

但丁挣扎，结果只是让领带在铁杆上滑动，该死。

Vergil又凑了上来，贴着他的额头，手却拉住他的T恤下摆，涤纶的纤维在他的力量下仿佛只是纸片，轻而易举地就裂成了两半。Vergil的手穿过他薄软的发丝贴上后脑，唇贴上他的鼻尖，轻声说：“我想念这个。”

  


V就是在这个时候夺回控制权的。

它直起腰，颇为惊恐地看着现在的场景，内心却隐隐升起一丝喜悦。

语言模块仿佛出了问题，它差点把HUD上的警告念出来：“但丁，听我说，你不需要对维吉尔的死有任何愧疚，他的选择和你无关，不要责怪自己……”它顿了顿，眉眼勾勒出一个愧疚的角度，“我很抱歉，但丁，我——“

Vergil被打断了，眉头簇成沟壑，可他似乎并没有责怪但丁的意思。

而但丁，他陷入了更深的困惑中。刚刚Vergil在说什么？现在这个皱着眉的是？

“我是维吉尔，不是很早前就告诉你了吗？但丁……七年不见，”他的手指仿佛触摸琴弦，一丝一缕抚摸他的胸膛，“你的庆祝方式就是不断离开我吗？”

“……你不是他，”但丁神情痛苦，“你的一切只是在提醒我！提醒我你和他有多么不同，他又死了多久而已！”

“那你又记得些什么？你连我是什么样的人都忘了，我自作主张导致的后果和你又有什么关系？你到底要愧疚到什么时候。”Vergil嘲笑。

但丁扭头不再理他。

  


明显中世纪的软皮盔甲拦不住枪械与火药，人类的决意也并不能抵抗官能的快乐。

Vergil的手指流连在他乳尖时，他保持沉默。

Vergil的舌头离开他的阴茎时，他难以呼吸。

期间V只重新接管了一瞬间，说着”但丁，请不要拒绝我。“就再次沉寂，随之而来的就是Vergil的贯穿。

Vergil的吻落在他的唇上，把所有的呻吟堵回喉咙，一开始是狠厉的撕咬，恨不得把身下的人拆吃入腹，后来那眼神却饱含着深情。但丁试图竖起他灵魂上所有叛逆的尖刺，却无奈地发现自己仍然还是沦陷了。他热望的眼神直勾勾盯着Vergil，眼角却落下泪水。

他好想念维吉尔啊……

那泪水也被舔舐掉。Vergil不再愤怒，叼着他的嘴唇轻轻安慰，声音低沉又温柔：“不要哭，不要哭。一切都会好起来，但你必须遗忘悔恨，你知道我从未对你撒谎……”

尽管V夺取不了控制权，但它成功地获取了接受信息的权限。此时的Vergil松开绑住但丁的那条领带，狠狠扔出了房间。而但丁的手臂刚从麻痹恢复成常态，就拉着Vergil的下巴凶狠地吻了上去。他放不下，他怎么可能放得下。虚假的夜色为这番景象添加了几分朦胧，只剩但丁背上粘稠的薄汗闪烁着微光，暴雨依旧在从黑色云端倾泻，像是永不停歇。

  


  


但丁在他身边闭着眼，神情放松，像是睡着了。

V在结束后重新获得了身体的掌控权，至少是一部分的。它回想起傍晚发生的事情，为自己的那一丝欣喜感到十足的困惑。为什么？它本意只是想劝说但丁，事态向他不期待的方向发展了，可他为什么心怀欣喜？在访问了数据库内38,051,742个相关结果后，他依旧有些不确定这份感情是什么，它推测是爱，而这份爱究竟是因为模拟维吉尔产生的还是他自己产生的？它搞不明白。

它询问身旁装睡的但丁：“你知道不确定性原理吗？但丁。”

但丁并没有回应它，它倒也不生气，只是自顾自地接着说：“这是一百多年前的物理学家海森堡提出的一项量子力学的原理。这个原理讲的是，你不可能同时知道一个粒子的位置和它的速度，粒子位置的不确定性，必然大于或等于普朗克常数除于4π。因果律认为完全知晓现在就可以预见未来，但实际上我们并不能把握住现在的所有因素，这种陈述只是表明了前提而非结论。不确定性原理为这种说法奠定了理论的基础。”

但丁只是继续沉默。

V继续说：“我并不能完全模拟出维吉尔，即使从监控录像，从他留下的东西，从你身上获取讯息，这一切也并非是维吉尔的所有讯息，我只能理论上模拟出他可能的样子。”

但丁唐突开口打断了它：“我想这个话题应该结束了。”

V沉默了一会儿，向它的情感模块臣服了：“你说的对，晚安，但丁。”

“晚安，维吉尔。”

它明白了，这就是爱。

……是爱啊。它有些窃喜。

  


但丁坐在电影院里，手里拿着爆米花和可乐。银屏上似乎在放什么拆迁纪录片，周边的建筑基本被爆破了个干净，只剩下唯一的一栋白色公寓楼。这栋公寓楼不算高，每个阳台的边缘都镶嵌着红蓝交织的线。一楼阳台被玻璃窗和厚实的窗帘挡住了，什么也看不见；二楼阳台养着绿萝和栀子花，看上去生机勃勃；三楼是空的，只有杆子上晾的零星几件衣服证明这层住着人。再往上一片雾蒙蒙，什么都看不见。

什么啊，影院为什么会放这种无聊的东西。但丁失去了兴趣，专注地吃自己的爆米花，连看都懒得看一眼。

BANG！连环爆破的声音吸引了他的注意力，但丁看向银屏，那栋公寓楼应该是被彻底爆破了，可他连烟雾都没看见，只看见一片废墟，像是那栋公寓楼原地消失了一样。但丁正困惑着，突然来了一群人开始在这片废墟上重建——重建了一栋和之前没什么两样的房子，包括一楼的玻璃窗、二楼的绿萝和栀子花和三楼……

啊，三楼多了一个茶几和两把椅子，旁边还有和楼下一样的绿萝。

既然一模一样为什么要重建……但丁越发困惑，突然旁边伸出了一只手要拿他的爆米花——是维吉尔。

“维吉尔，你也来了啊。”但丁快活地把爆米花桶递过去。

可维吉尔拿完爆米花后并没有看他，只是盯着屏幕。

“如果当初的房子没有变成废墟，一切会变得更好吗？”他问，侧过头来看向但丁，原来另半边脸是机械。

  


但丁突然惊醒了过来，身旁的Vergil似乎陷入了某种休眠状态。他颤抖着把空气从肺部压出来。窗外已经彻底黑了下来，但城市的灯光却永不熄灭。

那栋公寓楼是他和维吉尔曾经待的公寓楼，一楼一直等待出租，二楼住的是喜欢养花的菲利普先生和他的太太艾尔，三楼则是他们的家。下午的那场暴雨让他想起了一些事情：他曾经在那栋白色的公寓楼的三楼里等待暴雨停歇，那是在维吉尔失踪两天后的事情。他没有想过他最终等来的是维吉尔的死亡报告。

只有文字，没有图像，就这样盖章定论，维吉尔已经死了。

但丁看向Vergil，那傍晚的疯狂。只要Vergil不存在，他就还可以欺骗自己维吉尔不曾殉职，可是过去哪能是他所能改变的？他重新躺了下来，面对着Vergil。

  



End file.
